Edward y Bella A3MSC
by Annisil2619
Summary: En un pueblo pequeño llamado Forks. Dos personas muy distintas, se encontraran, una chica rica estudiando en el instituto privado de Forks y un chico peligroso que solo monta en moto y corre en las carreras clandestinas. Un desafortunado encuentro prenderá su chispa. Y como algunas relaciones empiezan en amor/odio esta no será una excepción. Entren y lo descubriran...
1. Prologo

**Edward y Bella A3MSC**

**Estos personajes nos son míos son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es nuestra.**

**Y está basado aunque no es igual en la película: 3MSC**

**Prologo**

En un pueblo pequeño llamado Forks. Dos personas muy distintas, se encontraran, una chica rica estudiando en el instituto privado de Forks y un chico peligroso que solo monta en moto y corre en las carreras clandestinas. Un desafortunado encuentro prenderá su chispa. Y como algunas relaciones empiezan en amor/odio esta no será una excepción.

**¡Hola! Este es nuestra nueva historia irá un poco despacio porque estamos con dos a la vez probablemente un día si y un día no, no lo sé, si os gusta dejar comentarios ¡Gracias os queremos!**

**¡Besos!**

**Annisil2619 **


	2. ¡Fea!

**Edward y Bella A3MSC**

* * *

**Estos personajes nos son míos son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia es nuestra.**

**Y está basado aunque no es igual en la película: 3MSC**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¡FEA!**

Un día pasa, pasa que estás de pie en algún lado y te das cuenta de que no quieres ser ninguno de los que están a tu alrededor. No quieres ser el puto pringao al que le has reventado la cara. Ni tampoco tu padre, ni tu hermano, ni nadie de tu puta familia. Ni quieres ser la señora jueza. Ni siquiera quieres ser tú. Solo quieres salir corriendo. Salir a toda hostia del sitio en el que estás.

¿Cuáles son las lesiones? – Dijo la juez

24 puntos en la cabeza y 18 en el brazo – Dijo el pringao

Señor Edward Cullen se le condena a 18 meses de cárcel y quedara absuelto ya que no ha cometido delitos penales antes – sentenció la juez

Salía a toda ostia de allí cogiendo mi chaqueta de cuero.

¡Edward, espera! – Grito Carlisle

Carlisle no me llame Edward llámame E, coño – Dije cansado

Bueno E debes tener cuidado porque reincidir es cárcel – Dijo mi abogado.

¡Dejar de decirme lo que tengo que hacer! – Grite enfadado

¿Dónde está mama? – Dije mas calmado

De viaje con sus amigas – Dijo Carlisle

Y de repente pasa, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar y han cambiado. Y a partir de ahí nada volverá a ser lo mismo... nunca.

Ella la persona más hermosa se asomó por la ventanilla…

¡Fea! – Grité

¡Si tú fea! - Grité de nuevo.

Yo me acerqué al coche le tomé la mano.

Fea… - Dije con mi voz más sexy

El chofer aceleró ella volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla y me sacó medio dedo.

¡Gilipollas! -me gritó

Yo la escolté hasta su instituto pijo y luego me fui con mi mejor amigo Jasper.

**POV Bella**

Me desperté temprano para ir al instituto, me duche con mi gel olor a fresas luego me puse bodymilk de fresas. Me puse el uniforme que consistía en una mini falda de cuadros de colores azules, negros y grises, luego una chaqueta color gris, mi camisa blanca y mis botines negros, después me arreglé el pelo y me puse mi colonia favorita Sweet and sexy.

Bajé las escaleras me estaba esperando mi hermana Ángela

¡Venga Bella date prisa! – Dijo mi hermana nerviosa

Vale, vale ya voy - Le dije

Nos subimos al coche baje la ventanilla me asomé y un chico muy sexy, que iba en moto.

¡Fea! -Gritó

Yo le miré a la cara.

¡Si tú fea! – Dijo el

Yo me metí hacia dentro y me quedé sorprendida mientras noté que una mano estaba rozando la mía, volví a mirar y lo vi a él.

Fea… - Me dijo en su tono más sexy

El chofer aceleró y yo le saqué el medio dedo.

¡Gilipollas! - Grite

Y ya llegamos al instituto y me encontré con Alice

¡Bella vamos! - Me dijo

¡Ya voy Alice! - Le dije

Entramos a clase y la profesora estaba llamando a algunas de mis compañeras para traducir del latín al español así que le tocó a Alice

Ya sabía que me iba a tocar a mí y no he estudiado nada - Me dijo Alice nerviosa.

Coge el móvil – Le susurré

Ella lo cogió y le puse la traducción en un mensaje

Señorita Alice dígame que significa esto - Dijo la profesora

De camino a casa tuve que andar mucho… - Dijo Alice sonriendo

Mucho, mucho tendrá que estudiar para que su nota le de para la selectividad - Le dijo la profesora

Si profesora - Le dijo Alice

Deme su teléfono móvil - Dijo la profesora enfadada

Señorita Swan ¿Por qué no me coge Ud. el teléfono? - Dijo más enfadada aún

Deme su teléfono – Dijo la profesora

Tome profesora – Le dije tristemente

Lo siento Bella, perdóname – Dijo Alice también triste

No pasa nada Alice – Le dije sonriendo entre dientes

Salimos de clase mientras íbamos hablando

Bella ¿Sabes que esta noche Rosalie da una fiesta por su cumpleaños?

Si, vamos a la fiesta – Dije entusiasmada

Yo llegare un poco más tarde tengo otra fiesta – Dijo Alice

Ok, te quiero – Dije

Yo más – Dijo Alice

Me monte en mi coche y me fui a casa

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí os traemos el primer capítulo. ¿Os gusto? Esperamos que sí, dejen sus comentarios. En el próximo capítulo veremos que sucede en la fiesta ¿Vendrá Edward y la liara? ¿O no? Repito esto no es como A3MSC hay muchas escenas que si pero a nuestro modo, otras serán nuestras.**

**¡Os queremos!**

**Annisil2609**


End file.
